Lester Castellanos
Lester Castellanos, a character in the ''Bloodbound'' series, is a vampire and the leader of Clan Castellanos. He is first seen in Book 1, Chapter 1. Appearance He has brown skin and brown eyes. He has black curly hair and a beard that is graying. He wears a beige business suit with a white shirt underneath. When he transforms into a vampire, he gains blood-red eyes and sharp fangs. Personality Despite his status as a leader in commerce, Lester has a tendency to act completely unprofessional and make unwanted advances on women he finds attractive. This is apparent when he first meets Your Character, making suggestions such as calling him "Daddy". Relationships Adrian Raines In Book 1, Chapter 1, Adrian gifts Lester an engraved dagger that dates back to the 14th century. Moreover, in Book 1, Chapter 2, he is revealed to be part of The Council in New York. Adrian is disgusted by his behavior towards women and slams his hand into a table for touching you inappropiately. Kamilah Sayeed Kamilah serves alongside him in The Council of New York Vampires. Similar to Adrian, she is disgusted by his attitude towards women. Priya Lacroix He and Priya are part of The Council of New York Vampires. The Baron He and The Baron are part of The Council of New York Vampires. Adam Vega He and Adam are part of The Council of New York Vampires. Your Character Upon meeting you in Book 1, Chapter 1, he acts like a perv towards your character when he tells you that you can call him Lester or Daddy in an attempt come onto you. Powers and Abilities * Immortality: In Book 1, Chapter 2, Adrian confirms that he does not age. Thus we can assume the same can be said for Lester. *'Super-Strength': In Book 1, Chapter 2, Adrian confirms that he is strong enough to lift a car. Thus we can assume the same can be said for Lester. *'Healing Factor:': Accelerated healing is an ability that vampires possess that allows them to heal from physical injuries at supernatural speeds. If a vampire uses their blood such as when Adrian was done feeding on Nicole, they can heal the bite mark as well. Thus we can assume the same can be said for Lester. *'Heightened Senses': In Book 1, Chapter 6, Lily mentions how she can feel the slightest air currents, how she can even see the tiniest pores in Your Character's skin and can hear the water running through the pipes three stories up. Thus we can assume the same came be said for Lester. Weaknesses * Sunlight: Sunlight are one of vampires' weaknesses. As Adrian stated, sunlight does hurt him describing it as painful and will be fatal if exposed to it within a half an hour or so. It's akin hypersensitivity or accelerated heat stroke. This same weakness can be assumed for Lester. *'Decapitation': Dismembering or manually removing the head of a vampire will result in instant and permanent death. *'Heart Extraction': Removing and subsequently destroying the heart of a vampire will also result in permanent death. * Unquenched Bloodlust: When Adrian first became a vampire, he felt the powerful thirst for blood which no amount of water can relieve. In the brief period where he resisted the urge, Adrian experienced severe discomfort whereby he eventually gave in to his instincts. It is unknown yet how long a vampire can remain thirsty or what the extent of pain is when this need is unmet. When vampires don't consume blood for extended periods of time, they tend to give in to their instincts and attack the nearest human nearby in order to suppress their thirst. Newly turned Vampires like Lily are the ones mostly affected by this problem. *'A Feral's Bite': A bite from a feral vampire is infectious to regular vampires because it can turn them feral too. Gallery Lester Castellanos from Clan Castellanos.png|Clan Castellanos Sneak Peek LesterC Vampire.png|Vampire Lester 1920s.png|1920s outfit Trivia * In Book 1, Chapter 2, Adrian mentions that garlic gives him a minor distaste, rather than kill him. This in turn means that it is not a real weakness for vampires as a whole and we can assume Lester has a similar distaste for it. * Of the six vampires, Castellanos appears to have the lowest amount of plot relevance; he never appears not alongside the rest of the council after the second chapter, and he receives relatively little characterization and screen time. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Bloodbound' Characters Category:Vampire